Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include various components including sensors, actuators, and controllers. Some of the controllers can receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. In some systems, controllers, sensors, and actuators can be added and removed from the system at different times. When components are added at different times and their system clocks are not synchronized, communication between components, such as measurement messages from multiple sensors to a controller, can become out of synchronization.